Shadow of emotion
by Deviltriggerbrownie
Summary: Elise's finds herself compelled to save a young boy from death, and unknowingly sets off a change of events that will alter her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

Author notes- Hello everyone. If you're new welcome and if your not then you get another hello. This, for the most part, will be a collection of short chapters featuring Elise and just one (I promise) official character. Hope you guys like!

Webs among webs. Constant whispers from my children weave themselves through my thoughts, all of them squealing with delight as they knew that their queen was content.

Happy, if you could associate the word with me.

I opened my eyes and was immediately greeted with darkness and the forms of my many webs that decorated my home. I rose slowly from my throne, stretching and popping all of my limbs . I was a little tired but that was a given due to the previous days antics. Guiding dumb sheep to the slaughter was no easy task, especially the curious sheep . But when it came down to it it was rather easy enough, all i had to do was sprinkle alittle bit of charm and they would be under my thumb . It was almost laughable how many men would follow me through the lurking darkness, all in the hopes of attaining my everlasting love.

" how foolish ."

But in a way their "love" is helping me to maintain immortality.

It is for this particular reason that I leave my domain, exposing myself to the shadow isles's forest .Darkness blanketed everything, but with a snap of my fingers nothing could hide from me. The way illuminated for me now, I strode through the lifeless forest, making sure to keep my eyes open for anything particularly interesting.

As I walked I could hear my children mummer to me, ushering me to the location of my next potential meal. I could feel Vilemaws blood pulse through me as I caught the scent of something foreign...

Something young.

How I would enjoy watching their looks of wonder, at why such a ravishing woman would be in such a big and scary forest alone. And then their eyes would drink in my form, all of my curves, like a dog with a new bone wiggled in front of them . Like the seductress I am I'll play along, tempting them to follow me to their salvation.

To my immortality.

Another scent joined the fray, one that was coated with age as well as sweat. Mhmmm...

The more the merrier I suppose, even if the other was somewhat overdue for death.

I stopped behind a thicket of bushes, my eyes scanning across a small clearing.

"What delightful agony you shall enjoy."

My eye twitched in annoyance at the sight of the chain warden, thresh . He was cradling his wicked green lantern in front of him , a maddening smile on the sick green flames that could only be considered his face.

Lying on the ground next to thresh I could see a body of a man, clearly The old one that I had smelled as I could see sprinkles of gray hair . His body laid limp on-top of the dead grass, already become cold and dead.

Just like everything else here.

My eyes scanned around the clearing as I looked for the other.I knew their was another one , a younger one but where? My mind raced , wondering if thresh had already gotten to the delicious morsel. My thoughts were halted however when thresh walked away, swinging his chain casually, or as causally as a psychotic ghost could.

I sighed, mentally scolding myself for not just inquiring from thresh if he had captured more then just the one on the forest floor. I was about to search more thoroughly when I heard a rustle, not too far from me. My eyes shifted to my right, and a smile adored my face as my potential meal was..

It was a child.

No older then 10, running out towards the dead body. Like the dead man , the boy adored raggy clothes as well as a overall messy appearance. Traces of dirt everywhere and not a spot of clean upon him.

I watched in silence as he nudged the body before him.

Once, twice.

"Papa."

Unfortunately I could hear the child's voice, like a knife cutting against me slowly. I was confused. Never before had I encountered a child, much less on the shadow isles. Why was he here, why..

"Papa please," the boy cried out in vain. What part did the boy not understand?! His father was dead and that's just his corpse**.**

**"You'd understand too, if you had a family."**

The thought angered me, made my blood boil for only a moment before my thoughts rationalized an answer.

**"I do have a family, there all around me."**

Crying, I could hear crying. My eye twitched in annoyance as I watched the young boy weep.

"Ohh, did I miss one..."

Of course. The idiotic child attracted the attention of the chain warden. How stupid are these humans nowadays?

_**"He is a child.."**_

I sighed, mentally weighing the situation at hand. Thresh was not one for compassion, not that I was either... But something compelled me.

"Oh my, look what we have here." Thresh spoke with glee, not caring about the fact that the boy was cowering away from him.

"Was this, your father? Do not worry, I sent him to a much better place...you should join him..." Thresh grinned madly as he leaned over the boy, his lantern dangling inches away from the boys face.

"Thresh," I interrupted him as I emerged from my hiding place. In my appearance and thresh's momentary distraction , the boy tried to run away. Unfortunately for him thresh immediately grabbed him by the back of his shirt.

"Where do you're think you're going child? You still havn't visited your father yet," he cackled before laughing a mad-mans laugh.

"Thresh," I stated his name clearly in irritation before he abruptly stopped laughing and at stared at me with irritation as well.

"What is it woman? It is bad luck to interrupt a artist at work." He growled.

"The boy...he is mine, I declared before outstretching my hand to emphasize my point.

Thresh looked reluctant, and with good reason. It was not everyday that one such as he could attain souls, at least not without outside help.

"Release the boy, or he shall be the last soul you enjoy torturing for a while," I stated coldly and matter-of-factly.

"How could I deny a ladie's ." He paused before correcting himself,"spider's request," he finished with a grin before shoving the boy towards the me.

"Run along now, least you desire to torment me with your presence."

Thresh only grinned before waving a taunting wave to the boy and disappearing into the forest.

I sighed before casting my eyes toward the boy. I was mildly surprised to find the boys teal eyes staring back up at me.

"Foolish boy," I mumered, turning towards the corpse on the ground. I let out a "hmph" before locking both my hands on the boys shoulders.

"You will follow me, you will not speak unless you are spoken to, and you will not touch anything unless I say otherwise. Disobey any of what I said and you shall find yourself dead ,understood?"

The young boy shook his head in understanding, much to my sanity. Now that that's out of the way...

**"What to do with him.."**

"What is your name child?"

He looked at me with fearful eyes, his lips quivering as they tried to form an answer. I sighed tiredly. I didn't have the patience to deal with him..

"Guan."

The sound of his voice shook me a little by surprise. It was filled with obvious confusion and fear. This boy was annoyance in the shape of a human though.. I suppose it's understandable to an extent.

"What were you doing here" I asked, gesturing to the land around." This is no place for a child."

His eyes looked downward , and would have continued to do so if I hadn't yanked his head by his chin with my hands.

"It's rude to look away when spoken to boy."

I could see tears Weil in his eyes, and I felt something within me. Something that hurt, not physically but a different kind of pain that I couldn't describe. And then..

I wiped away a stray tear from his eyes.

"Stop your crying boy, " I commanded, my voice coming out softer then I would've have liked.

He wiped his eyes before nodding his head.

"Judging from your clothes, I'd say that you came here on a boat? " after he nodded slowly I was on the edge of asking more questions when a thought passed through my head.

**"Let him sleep."**

I took a second glance at the boy and noticed the bags under his eyes. I couldn't mask the disbelief on my face as I merely stared at the boy. My gaze must've disturbed him because he kept looking away nervously.

"Are you afraid of spiders boy?" He nodded his head "yes" in response.

**"Great,"** I thought sarcastically.

"Do you wish to live boy?" I waited longer then I would've liked as the question seemed to take minutes for him to answer.

"I will not ask again. Do you wish to live?!" I commanded him to answer, it was such a simple question.

He nodded his head slowly, fearfully.

"Then follow behind me," I told him coolly.

Not two steps after I took did I hear the displacement of footing. I took a glance behind me, surprised to find that the boy was passed out face first in the dirt.

"Of course," I complained dryly.

Today was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2-Home is but a word

Tired.

I was tired at the moment. Not physically but mentally. I couldn't grasp the idea of why I had saved a random child from death.

Speaking of the child, I couldn't help but spare a glance his way. He was lying in a makeshift bedding of webbing that I made that stretched across a corner my home.

My home was comfortable, from my perspective anyway. Webs traced along the walls of the cave I called home, a rather large one nestled right above the black throne that I sat in when I was tired, contemplating, or both.  
I had a bookcase full of books that I've gathered across my lifespan shuffled neatly in the corner.

The small boy shuffled in his sleep. Something I hadn't done  
in centuries. Sleep, among other things, I had given up once I became "Elise the spider queen."

I wondered what he was dreaming about. Was it his father's death, or was it something sweeter. Maybe it-

The child stirred, shifting and turning in his bed before finally sitting up. He screamed a hellishly annoying scream that seemed to pierce my act of kindness, and for only the briefest of moments, I wanted to silence him forever, but I withheld.

"Quiet!"

The brat -thankfully-shut his dam mouth, his chest heaving as he looked at me before down at my webbing.

And then back at me.

Then his eyes darted across the room, the look of his eyes akin to a trapped animal. I watched and waited in silence for him to stop being so finicky.

"Where am I?" So it would seem that he can speak complete sentences.

"You are in my home. What you're lying on is my own webbing. You should be grateful," I answered coolly.

"How did you make webs? My dad- what happened to my dad?" The boy whined, tears wielding up in his eyes.

Inconceivable!

"Stop whining boy! I did not rescue you to hear you whine and cry about everything. Your father is dead and whining about it won't fix it!" I fumed madly, taken back myself a little at the harshness of my tone.

The boy's eyes welled with even more tears, the child making pitiful noises as well.

I stood up and walked towards him slowly before pulling him into a hug. It was awkward, for him as well as me but it felt like the right thing to do. After all, humans loved this whole 'shoulder to cry on thing' right?

I stood still as he cried his little heart out, prickling my skin with his warm tears. I tried my best to ignore the foul smell that surrounded him, but it was growing increasingly difficult.

After a couple of moments, or hours-I didn't really know-he stopped crying, reduced to only sniffles.

"If you're done crying, you can take a bath in my bathroom," I said hesitantly. I wasn't sure which I was disgusted with the most: the boy smelling horrendous or him taking a bath in my personal bathroom.

The boy nodded, and gave me something that I wouldn't have expected to see from him.

A smile.

It wasn't exactly illuminating, but it was something. Wait, when did I care if he was happy or not?

I scoffed to myself as well as letting the boy go before standing up from the makeshift web bed.

In fact, why was I sheltering him in the first place?

"Because he is but a child,"

Hmph. No good comes from pity, it only breeds hope for kindness, and there is none in this world.

Only darkness. The feeling that's there with you, even after the end. It's has always been with me, even before I became the spider queen.

"Come boy, let's get you cleaned up."

I lead the boy to my bathroom, his small feet pattering behind me.

My bathroom was one of the few things I've kept humanized, for obvious reasons. It was about the closest things I've had to human civilization then I would've liked, but I had no choice. It was a plan cream color, a smooth marble sink along with a mirror. Finally was of course the toilet and my shower. More of a nice gesture to myself, I've always had nice clean towels laid out to wipe myself off with.

I gestured the child into the bathroom, to which he obliged obediently. Something told me that I wouldn't have any problems with him obeying me.

That was a start.

"You shall take your bath in here." I stated while I also showed him how to work the shower. After I received a nod of understanding I was about to leave him to it, when I felt him grab my wrist.

I wanted to snap at him right there, but my sudden anger was outweighed by how weak his grip was, it was if I was bring tugged at by the wind.

"I don't have any clothes," he whispered, the sound of his voice barely reaching my ears.

"I'll have some for you when you're finished...when's the last time you ate child?" I asked him.

"I don't know," he whispered truthfully.

As if his stomach was listening, it growled an unearthly growl. Embarrassed dust gray eyes met mine.

I laughed.

Not a forced laugh, not an alluring or seductive laugh, just a pure a genuine laugh. I found myself uncontrollably laughing like one of those immature women in my cult. As much as I hated to admit it, the action wasn't unwelcoming. I felt knots that I didn't know unwind from my body, leaving me only with a somewhat high state that I could only relate to when I finish feeding-

"I'm kind of hungry," he said softly, embarrassment lacing his voice of course.

I was snapped from my high by his voice, the smile on my face dissipating with the laughter as I was faced with a slight dilemma.

Finding him something to eat.

"After you take your shower. I'll have something for you to eat ok?"

It was hard, for some reason to lie to him. I had lied many times, but this one disturbed me. Maybe it was because I was lying to a child. He probably hadn't even grasped the concept of lying.

It was hard as it was to find fresh souls, so where in the seventh circle was I supposed to find human food.

He nodded his head without question before closing the door to my bathroom gently.

I sighed quite loudly once I heard the water running. I haven't even had this boy for a whole day and he was already causing me problems.

"You seemed troubled Elise. Maybe this'll help."

I turned towards the voice and almost gasped in joy. Standing a few feet away from me was none other than Evelyn, with a brown sack in her hand that I could only guess was food.

"But how did...right," I trailed irritably.

"Hey, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't spy-I mean check up on you occasionally," she teased in that same low seductive tone she always used.

I reached out and accepted the bag from Evelyn, brow raising slightly as I looked at the contents.

"In my time as a human, I'm pretty sure they ate more than just fruit," I murmured as all that was currently in the sack was a small assortment of fruit.

"I got that from the boy's ship darling." One of the few things I hated about Evelyn was how she dragged out every possible word she spoke.

"Where's his ship now?" I asked curiously though I already knew the answer.

"Probably buried beneath the black ocean by now." She cast a glance towards the bathroom, her golden eyes twinkling with curiosity." So what made you decide to keep him?"

"I don't know...and that's what troubles me. "

"So your morality is questioned when you met a child? "Evelyn asked incredulously and quite nosily.

"My mission is still very clear, what I have for this boy is...nothing more than a grain of pity," I said coldly.

"I see," she whispered before clasping her hands, "I'm sorry for doubting you then darling."

"Did you need to discuss anything else? If not I'd like you to leave as I prepare a few things, and I mean leave."

Despite me and Evelyn's different goals in our unique lives, we respected each other. We had even point of becoming friends you could say.

"As you wish, my darling," she purred before disappearing.

I sighed heavily before sitting the sack on the boy's makeshift webbing of a bed.

Clothes.

I needed to get him something to wear. Brainstorming proved to be fruitless as I was still at a complete lost. The only thing that came to mind was magic weaving his clothes. With no other options, I transformed into my true form, my spider appendages protruding from my back as well as the majority of my arms becoming black. My fingers shaped to more like talons, my nails becoming crimson.

I set to work, silently weaving basics clothes for the boy. So deeply concentrated in my work, I failed to realize the door swing open

But not the gasp that followed. I turned to the child, the boy frozen in what I could only imagine was terror at my true form.

Dumb on my part I suppose.

"Calm down Guan," I said calmly, pausing in my work to look at him.

"You're-re a monster too," he whispered fearfully, gripping the blue towel around him protectively.

The word monster didn't really faze me, I was used to it from my colleagues (if you could call them that) along with some of my most faithfully stupid followers.

"Your right, I am a monster, "I whispered before continuing my weaving, "but unlike thresh I have no intent on harming a defenseless child. If you do not believe me, you are more than welcome to leave Guan."

Silenced filled the air between us, the only sound emitting from my constant weaving, my black silk forming into that of a robe somewhat. I should have stopped when I gave him the choice to leave, but something told me that he wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. As harsh as I may have been, I was probably a better choice than death.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, he spoke, his voice barely a whisper.

"Why are you a monster?"

Such a simple question.

"Because, it was my fate to become one," I answered, and that was the short truth.

Again, his voice rattled through the air.

"Do you like being a monster?"

Again, such a simple question.

The words escaped me. I loved my immortality, my youth but, did I really enjoy being a...

"Monster," I said quietly, my weaving slowly down to a crawl as my mind raced.

All the killing I've done, and all the lives I've ruined by my mere presence. Was it really what I enjoyed? Was I no better than thresh or Karthus at this point.

"But you have a reason," my mind soothed me.

The thought calmed my small self-quarrel, but I still felt uneasy. ]0 was a small part of me that was thrilled to take away someone else's life, to watch it trickle from them into me.

"The ends justify the mean," I thought solemnly.

"I suppose I do not." I continued my weaving before adding, "but there are some things in this world that you must do that you don't want to do Guan." I had to lie. There was no logical way I could tell a mere child that I enjoyed being a monster.

Was I already a monster to begin with I wonder? Before Vilemaw bestowed upon me his gift of immortality.

"They made me into a monster. Vilemaw only shed light upon me."

Silence filed the air between us yet again, I finding relief that I was almost done with his clothes for some reason. My ears perked up as I heard him ruffle in the sack that laid on his bed.

"Crunch!"

My left eye twitched as the air was filled by the boy's lips smacking on an apple.

"Oh for gods sakes boy," I screeched, immediately causing the boy to look at me with wide eyes. "Chew with your mouth closed or so help me," I threatened. Never in decades have I ever heard someone so callously devour their food.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled before letting out a loud sneeze...without covering his mouth.

So disgusting!

"Boy...did your father not teach you manners?" I asked eerily calm. When he shook his head 'no' I wanted to strangle his father for not teaching the young boy proper manners.

"**He's cold**," my thoughts whispered softly.

I took a good look at the boy and indeed he was shivering. I had forgotten how cold humans get when they were visitors of the shadow isles.

"Here boy," I said as I handed him a black robe, similar to what my cultist wore but with a twist. I had imbued a little of my magic to keep him warm if need be.

"My names Guan," he said fiercely as he accepted my handiwork. Did I detect attitude from this cretin?

"I suppose you are right...Guan. But you better watch your tone or I might have to show you what a monster I really am," I said coldly, flexing my claws to prove a point.

"yes ma 'm," was all he muttered before eyeing what I gave him.

"What are you waiting for boy, put it on," I grumbled somewhat impatiently for some reason.

The boy seemed to snap at attention before a slight blush adored his face. This is the first time someone's ever made me something, "he admitted softly.

I wanted to dismiss the silly idea of him feeling special over something so trivial and insignificant... But the look in his grey eyes, I couldn't ruin that.

"You're welcome Guan," I said calmly, trying to mask my confusion at my own actions.

Why, why was I being so nice to this brat! He contributes nothing but irritation yet-

I was snapped from my thoughts with the sound of a door closing. I spared a glance towards Guan and was not surprised to find his body absent from his bed of webs along with the robe I gave him.

I had to get rid of him, before he became problematic, then he was right now anyway. But I couldn't just cast him away back into the wilderness of the shadow isles, I had done too much to keep him alive. If I was to be rid of him and return him to human civilization, there was only one who could help me.

Yorick.

Xxx

**Thanks for reading guys and sorry for the wait. Expect an update on welcome to my web sometime in the few days.  
**


End file.
